Ridiculously Awesome Zevran Prompts
by Tryynity
Summary: These are my weekly submissions for the Zevran Prompt competitions.
1. Stealth It Is !

STEALTH IT IS!  
>by Tryynity<br>Weekly Prompt Entry – Week Ending 14 Sept 2011  
>Time taken 40mins.<p>

Zevran with little effort changed into his sneaky thief mode. He was relieved that Kyerra had suggested sneaking past the Dragon. Unusual for her to not want the opportunity to test her skills upon the magnificent creature, and although he loved a good battle, he would much rather see the Dragon live to fight another day, and now it would.

Carefully Zevran led the way, one… two… three steps and then he heard an awful racket much like an old metal wagon with a wonky wheel filled with tin cans.

Zevran shook his head.

"Alistair my friend. The purpose of sneaking is to not alert the object you are sneaking past to know of your presence. No?" He thought for a moment and then smiled ever so slightly, Kyerra saw his smile and knew in an instant what it was he was thinking and she rolled her eyes before he even spoke. Kitty the Mabari Hound whined echoing his master's understanding of the situation.

"You will have to remove your armour dear fellow and wrap it in some cloth and carry it."

Alistair thought a moment and agreed and slowly removed every piece of his armour. Zevran sat back casually resting his back against a rock surveying the scene with intense interest.

"I have nothing to wrap my armour in." Alistair announced

Zevran smirked and pointed to his underthings, long sleeved undershirt and tights "What about those. I have never understood you Ferelden men and your taste for such unsightly garments, but now at least they have some use, yes?"

"Ahh… I don't know… then I'll just be in my… you know" Alistair blushed "and there are **ladies** present."

"Well my friend you are welcome to go as you are if you are willing to wake up our friend here."

"Oh, I suppose so…. Don't look then …."

Zevran obliged momentarily but snuck a quick glance in Alistair's direction. The real reason not being so much that he was interested in what Alistair looked like underneath all those clothes and armour, but more because he knew his doing so made Alistair decidedly uncomfortable. "Pfft" he scoffed quietly to himself.

Kyerra too snuck the chance to take a peek at this strapping young man. She had always been curious about the differences between elves and shemlan and their anatomy. She was none too impressed and quickly went back to petting her dog.

When Alistair had finished he stood awkwardly holding his armour defensively before him in an attempt to cover what had been exposed.

It took all of Zevran's will to suppress the laugh that brewed deep within his chest. He loved to mess with Alistair it never failed to bring him joy in his day.

So once again the four began to sneak past the sleeping dragon. Zevran in the lead, followed by Kyerra and Kitty, with Alistair at the rear. Zevran knew he had chosen that position on purpose. They were almost to the other side when a thought struck Zevran.

"What if the dragon was to awake now? They could easily escape its wrath being way past the point of danger. The look on Alistair's face would be priceless."

Carefully he bent down and picked up a stick and tossed it in the direction of the dragon, waking it from its deep slumber. The Dragon bellowed and Alistair screamed uncannily like a women and ran for the exit of the cave.

Zevran and Kyerra bolted too their efforts slowed considerably by their uncontrollable bouts of laughter.

They escaped with ease and both Zevran and Kyerra fell to ground and erupted in laughter until tears fell from their eyes. Kitty sat and barked twice happily.

Alistair pouted knowing he had been the butt of yet another joke.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Prompt: Public Menace**

_They used to issue warnings about me...'_  
>Deadline: Wednesday 21. 9.2011 - 12:00 pm GMT<p>

Time Taken: 2hrs

**TRUTH OR DARE**

"Okay Zevran! I did your Cammen dare now it's your turn! Truth or Dare?" Trystaan said after dinner at their camp that night in the Brecilian Forest.

"How very true and you did do him rather thoroughly I take it, judging by the expression on his face later." Zevran smirked. "Hmmm, let me think now." Zevran continued playfully "I am tempted toward another of your delightful dares. They are so deliciously wicked and exciting. However I am feeling slightly poorly that I gave you such a sad dare with Cammen, and so I will choose truth this time as penance."

"Truth it is and yes that was far from enjoyable and I am very cross with you, after I put so much effort and time in making yours fun and exciting. In fact it is lucky for you that you chose truth this time round because the next dare I had in mind for you was to bed Wynne as your punishment. I still just might next time round. Would prove to be quite a challenge, even for you I dare say." Trystaan smiled again.

Her smiles simply drove Zevran wild. His luscious noble paramour had the most amazing talent of arousing lust in a person with the simplest of looks or a quick well placed smile. He admired the fact that there were few situations this beauty could not persuade her way through to getting whatever it was she wanted and on the rare occasion she should fail with her extensive feminine charms she could quickly switch to the fierce warrior she was, scaring her target into submission. He admired these things in a woman amongst others; Beauty with strength, passion coupled with fierceness and authority with boldness. She would have made an excellent crow.

"Well then! Indeed I am glad I chose truth and I must say I am now scared to ever choose dare again, since now I have inadvertently angered the goddess. Perhaps she will show mercy toward me enough to suggest a way that I may appease her wrath." He teased bowing his head slightly in mock submission.

Of course he could appease her. He only had to breathe and Trystaan would be appeased. It was a toss-up between who worshipped whom the most. Naturally Trystaan was careful to never let him be aware of that truth. She did so love their games, and their exhausting trysts at night in the tent, or even moreso their risqué tumbles while out adventuring whenever they could seize the opportunity to slip away from the group, the thrill of being discovered being as much fun as the act itself.

Trystann had known many men even at the tender age of 21, but none held a candle to Zevran and his extensive skills as a lover or his insatiable lusty appetite that equalled her own. She did not look forward to the day when she had to accept it was all over, and that day was looming threateningly closer. She shuddered to think what lovemaking would be reduced to on her chosen course for the future.

Her duties were to her family name and the restoration of all that was destroyed and stolen. Aside from this, there was no future for a relationship of a noble women and an elf, let alone one with a dubious past and reputation. She knew Alistair wanted her and would have her in a heartbeat, and she would eventually relent and in doing so become the next queen of Ferelden.

She had vowed that the name of Cousland would rise once again like a glorious phoenix, from amidst the ashes Howe had left it and so it would. Zevran knew this too. Trystaan had been very forthright from the very first night they spent together. Zevran had agreed wholeheartedly at the time, but as the time had passed he had grown quite fond of his dark haired temptress whose deep blue eyes hand an enchanting effect on him, Alistair was a lucky man. However they both chose to ignore these facts for the time being, enjoying the fun their moments brought them both at this time.

"Now let me think what truth I confess today to you my dear. I expect you want to hear something of a wicked nature."

Trystaan simply smiled her answer and bit her lip. Of course she did.

"Ahh, I know you too well my saucy minx." Zevran stirred "Yes I think I know a suitable tale."

"It was back when I was in Antiva with Taliesen and we were in the mood for some wine and as it often is for a Crow of low rank we found ourselves with no money to indulge our thirst. I came up with the brilliant plan that we could sneak into the Antiva City Chantry and steal some of the wine they stored there. Taliesen agreed and we decided to go dressed as visiting Brothers, a disguise just in case we should get discovered. We had some spares robes lying around, from a previous mission which was another interesting story which I will tell you one day, and it all seemed like a relatively easy task. I was the one elected to go inside and Taliesen was to remain outside to keep watch. Now that I think of it, it often went this way on missions, oh well. "

"Go on." Trystaan said impatiently.

"I was able to sneak in quite easily and found my way to the wine cellar without being discovered. However on my way out and carrying all the wine I came across the Revered Mother. I thought I was done for but it seems I was in luck. There were a group of Brothers visiting from Ferelden and she assumed I was one of them. On learning this I quickly introduced myself as Brother Arainai from the Ferelden Chantry."

Trystaan giggled and shook her head "You always are so lucky. It's almost sickening."

"The Revered Mother, whose name happened to be Beatrice by the way, looked very distressed and I happened to ask her what was the matter and then she asked me if I had time she had need of someone to hear her confession."

"And let me guess you said yes, right?" Said Trystaan extremely amused.

"How could I have refused? It would be very unbrotherly don't you think?"

"Of Course it would." Trystaan nodded in feigned sincerity.

"Her trouble was of a sexual nature it turned out. Which was hardly surprising as she had been a Sister in the Chantry since she was a small girl; she had never experienced the joys of lovemaking, ever. A very unnatural state and I have never understood why someone would agree to such a hateful vow, but I digress. I have to say that had I not been overwhelmed with compassion for this poor women's plight, she was attractive still even as a mature women, such wasted beauty. My fears of be spoiling this virgin jewel of the Maker's would have prevented me taking this further you understand. As I have explained before in Antiva the Sisters are all held in high regard for their absolute purity – atiya nagrao which would be simply translated as 'out of bounds' , has been drummed to us as small boys. "

"Oh I can't wait to hear your advice to her." Trystaan said already getting a sense of where things were going.

"Well, I told her that her troubles would not go away on their own. In fact it was my belief that the Maker was making a point, telling her that she must deal with these things and not hide from them behind, vows of chasteness. I went on to explain that the Brothers of Ferelden were more progressive in their thinking and allowed such things as sex believing such things to be a gift from the Maker himself and such vows were bad manners and an perhaps even offensive, and that I would be more than happy to offer my services in that area, should she wish to come into a more modern way of thinking."

"Makers Breath! You flat out lied… to the Revered Mother!" Trystaan said half shocked half amused.

"I know I lied, but I believed at the time it was the kind of lie that is not so bad because the intent was to do good. Do you agree?"

Trystaan gasped shaking her head "Oh no! You didn't ?"

"I did indeed my dear, and the Revered Mother was so impressed with how much better she felt afterward she sent me to the dormitory to assist the other Sisters in the same manner I had helped her."

Trystaan laughed loudly and put her hand to her mouth torn between absolute delight and horror at the tale she was hearing.

"Anyway, I finally got away in the early hours of the next day. Taliesen had nearly given up. The sisters were nice enough to help carry the wine for me they were so thankful for my services.

The next day it was discovered that there was no such person as Brother Arainai. Incensed by this knowledge, the Revered Mother issued warnings and they were posted all over Antiva and even its borders should I try to leave the country and a reward offered if I was apprehended and delivered to the Chantry." "I often wondered many times about what my punishment would have been." He grinned. "Well there you go, truth told." "I hope you don't think less of me now you know this terrible truth about me?" He said still grinning.

Trystann replied by lurching forward kissing him passionately upon the lips forcing him backwards into the dirt.

Perched on top of him she whispered "Do you still have the Chantry robe?"

"Ahh no, sadly I do not, but perhaps Leiliana may have one spare, should we ask her?"


	3. Worlds Collide

**WORLDS COLLIDE**

Kyerra watched Zevran closely as he replied to her question to him in regard to the Dalish, keenly interested in what he had to say. She was surprised to learn that his mother was in fact Dalish. It shocked her when he told her that. She had judged him all this time as a flat ear, which of course he was, but she had only looked upon the surface.

Much of what she believed before she left her clan had crumbled over the last few weeks, and here now was another misconception.

As he spoke of his past, she realised before he had been born his life's course had been altered. He too would have quite possibly been Dalish, as she was, if his mother had not made the choice to leave her clan and follow her lover to the city.

His tale saddened her, his childhood sounded horrible even though the things he talked about were inconceivable to her. She had no understanding of whorehouses and slaves but she could tell that it was terrible by the sadness she saw behind his beautiful honey coloured eyes. the sadness he tried so hard to hide behind humour and light-hearted comments. His sadness was not close to the surface but much deeper. It was obviously truly not a good memory for him but somehow he still managed to find a bright side to it all. She admired that about him, she also admired how he did not wear his heart upon his sleeve, much like the Dalish. Most would not have seen the tell-tale signs that Kyerra saw, they were signs only a Dalish would see, one accustomed to reading every little detail presented to them.

Her heart astonished her as it swelled with compassion for him. She had resisted him for so long but all her silent arguments were quickly losing their potency. She was stunned further at her disappointment she experienced when he said that the Dalish had not lived up to the ideas he had in his head, why should she care what he thought? Yet she did. Apparently he had run away to be with them, but returned to the city dissatisfied "_How strange_." She thought. It puzzled her greatly. "_Why he would have done that? Why would anyone do such a thing?_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zevran wasn't sure why Kyerra had asked him about the Dalish. He suspected she was fishing for another way to despise the 'flat-ear'. He complied however with her request and he told her what he knew, which was very little and based on the short time he spent with the Dalish. He observed her as he spoke but she gave nothing away, her steeled face told him nothing. He thought he would have gotten used to that by now, but he hadn't.

He was disquieted by the effect she had on him, she occupied his thoughts constantly. He could not help it, she intrigued him and try as he did to get a handle on her, she eluded him on every point. Every attempt he had made to bridge the canyon between them had been thwarted. This strange girl was fast becoming a first of many things in his life. She was his first failure on a mission. The first person he couldn't have figured out and catalogued early on in any relationship and the first to resist all his charms and attempts at seduction. This girl was infuriating and often made him angry and frustrated but most of the time she held him captivated. She had an untamed wildness about her that excited him, she was fierce and determined and these things together only contributed to making him want her more. He was driven to understand her and even to possess her. Not unlike how he felt driven toward the goal he had had to be the best Crow that had ever lived. Perhaps he had just found himself a new goal to achieve.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tamlen was slowly fading into the background of Kyerra's thoughts and memories. He had been her world but she never felt the way she did with him as she did when she was around Zevran. When he wasn't looking she would look at him. He was so good to look at, as if the gods had crafted him personally and took great care as they did. She desired him so much and yet at the same time she had was disgusted by him. He was worse than a Shem in her eyes, how could she even contemplate being with him like that, but her resolve had been weakened now. Her desire now had an ally, compassion, and together they wore away at her resolve. She had begun to see him in a new light.

Zevran had finished speaking and he was staring at her, as he often did. She knew it was because he was looking for a reaction from her, one she rarely gave him but this time she relented.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zevran saw it, a brief barely noticeable wave of expression ran across Kyerra's face. She had stood there emotionless the whole time he had spoken and for some time after he had finished his monologue on the Dalish. But there is was and it was unmistakable.

Then in a flash she kissed him briefly and then again with so much passion it bewildered him and it took him a few moments before he responded. But when he did it was with all the fire and yearning that had built in him over the weeks since they had first met. "_Why now? Not here_". He thought frantically. The others had wandered off a while ago to trade with Ilen for some ingredients that were needed for supplies before they ventured into the Brecillian Forest in hunt of Witherfang. They would be back very soon, this was all wrong.

Kyerra must have had the same thought, because she pulled away from Zevran wiping her arm across her lips as if removing all evidence of him from off her lips. She stared at him her eyes wide with desire. This only inflamed him more, _"Maker's breath!_" Zevran thought to himself "_What do we do now? Of all the history of bad timing…_" his desperate thoughts were broken by Alistair's and Morrigan's voices as they argued on the way back to where Zevran and Kyerra had been waiting.

Kyerra stepped back putting a greater distance between them, and he watched as she regained her composure and turned and walked away.

"_Braska!_" Zevran cursed silently; painfully aware of the discomfort he was now in from that brief and heated exchange.

Kyerra walked over and sat down coolly a good distance away from Zevran but she was far from cool. She tore her eyes away from him just as the others arrived.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The journey into the forest was a long way from being a pleasant one. Uncomfortably aroused and distracted by what had happened back at camp Zevran had great difficulty focusing on the task at hand. He glanced several times at Kyerra to see if he could glean any information in regards to what she was thinking or feeling, but to no surprise he saw nothing.

Kyerra though was in a no different state than Zevran although she did well as usual at hiding it. She was as distracted as he was by the plethora of emotions and sensations that were flowing through her, try as she may to stay focused she could not. She saw too Zevran's obvious distress, a distress she had caused. "_What was I thinking_." she said to herself "_How unthinking and unkind, I should have had more restraint, now he suffers because of me._" She scolded herself

It would be ages before they would be back at camp, but perhaps if she saw a chance she would remedy the situation, for both of them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The chance came sometime later, at Alistair's suggestion they split up and explore the ruins. Kyerra spoke up and said that Zevran, Kitty and herself would form one group and explore the left side. Alistair opened his mouth to object, questioning the safety of her being alone with the assassin but decided against it as he was sure the Mabari Hound would be sufficient enough security. He was glad to not be around Kyerra as often as possible he had still not gotten used to her ways and manner. No matter how hard he tried he just didn't like her, nor she him.

Kyerra motioned at Zevran for him to follow her. Kitty trotted along happily up ahead of the pair almost as if he knew privacy was the order of the day. Zevran and Kyerra weaved through a myriad of passageways and tunnels every now and then glancing at one another. The distance between them and the rest of the party grew and Zevran wondered but didn't dare hope, Maker knows he was uncomfortable enough, but eventually they came to a dead-end, a large stone lined room there was nowhere else to explore and time to return.

Kyerra turned to Zevran, grabbing his hand she pulled him to her. Zevran hesitated, again, this girl had him so turned upside down he just couldn't think straight, and here they were again.

Kyerra's lips pressing against his broke through his thoughts and once more he responded. In the space of moments he was wild yet again with desire. The ruins would have to collapse on top of them and bury them for this to cease this time. He was also aware that he lacked the control to make this a tender moment, he was burning with lust just way too much and was way past caring if he was at all truthful, as was Kyerra.

Zevran's hands moved up and over her body, up to her face and neck and then back down again, all the way down this time reaching down and up underneath her light leather skirt of her armour. His hand slipped down the front of her small clothes and he pleasantly discovered she was in the same condition as he was. He realised briefly and with some satisfaction that she had suffered as much as he had from their broken interlude.

He quickly and roughly removed her pants as she freed him from his own, the relief he felt from that alone was indescribable. He kissed her again and with much urgency and then turned her around. In one quick smooth movement he slipped into what felt at that time not unlike an oasis, they both moaned simultaneously experiencing the same feeling of elation at the prospect of release that was only moments away. Neither cared in the slightest about style or finesse, there was time enough for that later perhaps. This was just plain simple lust, carnal and animal in every way but satisfying nonetheless.

Release came quickly and they both stood motionless, breathless for some time afterwards, struggling to regain themselves and realign their thoughts and emotions. Zevran withdrew and he turned her to kiss her this time with more emotion and less passion and he saw to his surprise that she was crying. Until this moment he did not think she was even capable of such a thing.

Shocked he said "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Desperately trying to think back over the encounter without success, the whole thing had been pretty much a blur.

Kyerra shook her head. Puzzled Zevran continued "Oh? You are disappointed then? I am truly sorry but you must understand… under the circumstances…."

She shook her head again and put her hand to his mouth to stop him talking and said "No. It is me. Not you." She then straightened up and adjusted her clothes and taking a deep breath she said "Come. The others will get worried if we do not return soon." Then she walked off in the direction they had just come from.

Zevran stared after her for several moments before following. Here he was again totally at a loss on what to think.


	4. Zevrans Poem

_**ZEVRAN WEEKLY PROMPT**_

_**You're so beautiful for me…..**_

Describe a scene wherein Zevran recites a poem or song about your character.

Should include a (short, around 8-12 lines as an indication) poem/song-text.

**Time Limit:** 3 hours  
><strong>Deadline:<strong> 8am GMT Monday 17th October

TIME: 1hr

**ZEV POETRY**

"Here" said Zevran "I wrote this for you as I whiled away the hours in my cave, waiting for Nuncio to find me. After you threatened my life the last time I gave you a poem. I promised you I would find another, and so in an effort to put the long hours to good use I wrote one. As promised here it is, just for you my sweet. Hopefully I have improved on it slightly."

Kyerra opened the scroll that Zevran had handed to her; she looked at it briefly and said "Read it to me, I still struggle with the reading of words." And she handed it back to him.

Zevran took the scroll and opened it, cleared his throat and began.

_The Symphony I see in thee,_

_Whispers many songs to me,_

_Songs of fire,_

_Songs of grace,_

_Songs of bliss in your embrace,_

_Songs of courage, _

_Songs of tears,_

_Songs of wisdom formed by years_

_Songs of memories to be born_

_Songs of smiles not yet worn_

_Songs of love,_

_Songs of lust_

_Songs of everlasting trust_

When he had finished he looked up to see Kyerra smiling at him. Her face all warm with love and he was reminded of what he truly had wanted to say.

"Thank you Zevran it is so beautiful and it is much improved on the other."

"Thank you my love." Zevran smiled then sighing he said "It is not the one I really wanted to write though; I could not find the words I really wanted to say to you."

"Oh?"

Zevran shook his head "I am a man of many skills but a poet I am not. That is the best you will get from me." He laughed "so cherish it hmm."

"It's beautiful, really it is and I will cherish it. If only because you did it." "Tell me then, what was it that you wanted to say but couldn't?" her smile widened to a sheepish grin.

Zevran walked over to her and held her face in his hands and looked at her adoringly.

"Well now, let me think." He said.

"I would tell you your eyes remind me of the liquid sapphire waters of Antiva Bay." Then he kissed each eyelid

"Your hair is like the fine gold thread that embellishes the finest of robes worn by Antivan nobles." He took the long strands of her hair in his hands and ran it through his fingers regarding it with deep intent.

"Your teeth when you smile are like the pure white doves that sit upon the Chantry Roof in Antiva Square." He ran his finger gently across her teeth revealed by her smiling.

"You taste like the finest of Antivan Wines." He bent down and kissed Kyerra on her lips.

"Your skin reminds me of naked portraits of ladies I saw once on the ceiling of a wealthy mark's mansion, painted by an Antivan artist. I marvelled at their beauty and longed to reach up and touch them but they were out of reach, like so many of the finer things of life were to me then." He ran his hands slowly down the length of her arms savouring his touch, and then holding each of her hands in his. "Now I just reach out and touch you, amore and my dream is fulfilled."

"When I feel homesick for my Antiva City all I have to do is gaze upon you and I am home again." "I have learned though, that even the beauty of my beloved city could not sooth my longing for you. You have said so many times how lucky I am. This is true, but my greatest luck has been the time you decided not to kill me and here we now are."

Tears began to stream down Kyerra's face "Oh Zevran, that's just so, so…. Oh now I can't find the words to say." Instead she kissed him deeply and passionately and said "Come with me and I will show you the words that I cannot speak."


	5. Death of an Imposter  ZevranTallis

My entry for the MARK OF THE ASSASSIN - Fan Comp - reduced painfully down to under 1000 words (was like cutting limbs of my child :( )

**THE DEATH OF AN IMPOSTER**

By Tryynity

**THE MISSION**

"I have a problem in Antiva – well two actually. One is a rather long story. The second is this; I had a brilliant plan that has back fired, just a little." Zevran said as he admired the female elf standing before him and the Warden, wearing tight fitting light leather leggings and top. Her brilliant mop of red hair was tied loosely in a rough bun.

"Oh? Care to elaborate a little more than that?" Tallis replied casually her bright green eyes gleamed mischievously as she scanned the scene surrounding her, years of training now a force of habit for the attractive assassin.

"All you need to know is there is a man at large who is intent at destroying my well-earned reputation as the greatest lover and assassin in all of Antiva and he needs to be assassinated."

Tallis snorted* "Seriously?" and laughed. "Well, as I'm kind of… in between jobs right now… my services are indeed available… for the right fee of course." Tallis answered still slightly amused.

"Two sovereigns now plus expenses, and three sovereigns paid on completion." Zevran replied.

Tallis nodded.

"Bellisimo." Zevran smiled "You are hired."

**THE HUNT **

Tallis entered the bustling city square. Faint aromas of mixed incenses floated out from the Chantry mingling with sounds of ringing bells and chants.

Carefully she blended herself in amongst the crowds of people strolling around the massive fountain that stood in the centre of the large quadrangle. Her target was seated on the edge in deep liaisons with two dark haired females. Tallis stopped at a nearby cart pretending to browse its wares while observing her target.

She watched and listened as the tall blonde haired elven male flirted with the two twittering females, fighting her recurring urge to vomit. Eventually the elf kissed both his companions goodbye and left in the direction of the docks at a steady pace.

Tallis weaved carefully in and out of the crowd as she followed the elf, down several flights of steps and along the busy street that led to the dock. She noticed with amusement as she followed, he walked with a rather feminine swagger in his stride that exuded an air of arrogance. He turned left up an alleyway; and then stopped momentarily before entering a rundown building.

**ENDGAME**

Tallis scanned the area quickly for an alternative entry point. Conveniently the buildings were close together, she could enter from the apartment across from the one he just entered and jump across to the balcony on the other side on the second story.

Carefully she made her way to the second floor and to the room across from the balcony. She wandered over to the dirty window and drawing back the filthy torn curtain she looked across at the apartment across from her. She could see him moving around, he was undressing. She smiled _"Playtime first perhaps." _she mused. She tested the windows to be sure they would open without too much effort.

She waited until her mark left his room again then quickly she swung open the bi-fold windows and moved onto the window ledge before leaping across to the balcony opposite, landing with small roll to lessen the noise of her impact. She leaned forward and peered in through his open window.

She could hear him still moving around in the other room. _"Perfect"_ she thought as she snuck into the room hiding behind the old filthy drapes that adorned the window she had just entered.

The room smelt dusty and the air was acrid, the light was dim and she was glad of the few moments break for her eyes to adjust.

A large tin bath was in the centre of the room and a semi-naked Zevran imposter entered the room with a large container of hot water and poured it into the tub. Testing it briefly he removed the last of his clothing and slipped into the bath sinking down with a relaxed sigh.

"Are you going to stay there my dear, or would you like to join me?" The naked elf said in a deep voice with a distinct Antivan accent. "Oh come now I know you are there. I'm curious why you have followed me and are hiding in my apartment."

Tallis stepped out from behind the drapes. "Well," she answered playfully. "I was sent here to kill you… but perhaps… I have maybe changed my mind." Tallis purred seductively.

"Truly? Who was it that sent you to kill me?"

"He did not tell me his name, of course. He was sent to hire me by a Crow Master."

"I see. So tell me why the change of heart now? You have noticed my ridiculously good looks, hmm?" "You would not be the first my dear to be overcome. Do not be shy, join me. I would of course feel more relaxed if you left your knives over there though."

Tallis removed her daggers and placed them on the floor.

"Oh, and the ones in your boots too please, where I can see them."

Tallis did as he asked and started to remove her clothes, slowly and with purpose.

Imposter Zevran watched with intent, enjoying every moment of what he saw.

Naked Tallis walked over to the bath and stepped in sitting down between his long thin legs facing him.

Zevran leaned forward and kissed her. Tallis responded by kissing him slowly and deeply reaching her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Zevran began to kiss her neck and shoulders and….

Tallis leaned back and reached up into her hair releasing her bright red wavy locks by shaking her head slightly. Zevran failed to notice she had a long pin like spike in each hand, when he finally did notice they were skewered either side of his neck, piercing his jugular. He had only time to moan once.


	6. FREEDOM IS A STATE OF MIND

**FREEDOM IS A STATE OF MIND**

Zevran stood in the centre of the room as he confronted the Crow Master Dario. He had once worshipped the man but now he despised him.

His wrists were manacled together behind him and attached by chain to a collar around his neck. His running from the Crows was at an end. He would die soon but not before he was cruelly tortured and made an example of and a clear warning to all of what happens to a Crow should they try to leave.

The large warehouse room slowly filled with Crows of all ranks, he noticed even the younger ones had been brought to watch the show.

Dario walked over and stood before him, his eyes glimmering with malice. Displeased in the lack of fear Zevran was showing in his presence he deposited a hefty blow to his stomach causing Zevran to double over. He followed with a knee to his face.

Blood began to spill from Zevran's nose, now smashed. Sharp pain shot upwards inside his skull, his thoughts became awash with dizziness.

"So here we are together again whoreson. Tell me, have you missed me?" he sent another blinding blow to the side of Zevran's head.

Zevran staggered in an effort to stay upright.

"Do not worry there is time enough ahead to catch up on all that has been missed." He grinned evilly "I will be sure you stay alive long enough to receive it all in full." "You owe us big time whoreson, how are we going to get back from you what is owed to us hmm?"

Zevran said nothing but continued to hold the Master's gaze.

"Perhaps that little Grey Warden of yours, do you think she would trade her service to us in exchange for your life, to work off your debt?"

"You could try but I doubt it." He said as casually as possible.

"Let's ask her shall we?" Dario signalled to one of the onlookers and they left the room.

Zevran's heart wrenched _"No!"_ He had not known up until now they had her. Dario watched him to see his reaction. Zevran did his best not to show his distress. He could not let them think it would bother him that they had his warden. He knew they would do unspeakable things to her if only to torment him more. Memories of what she had suffered at Fort Drakkon not helping to calm his nerves.

The Crow returned with Kyerra, shoving her unceremoniously into the centre of the room.

Kyerra spat in Dario's face "You son of a …."

Dario's hand connected with her face cutting of her sentence and knocking her sideways. She came up fighting but was restrained quickly by two Crows.

"Full of spirit are we? I think I shall enjoy the challenge of taming you."

Zevran laughed out loud. "Good luck with that!"

Both Kyerra and the Master looked at him.

He hoped Kyerra would understand his ruse. Of course it was not funny. He wanted desperately for Dario to believe it was to him. That he cared less than they believed. It appeared to work. Dario walked away from Kyerra and back to him.

He stood there defiantly as the Master gazed at him measuring his responses to gauge Zevran's true feelings on the matter. Zevran however had perfected the appearance of emotionlessness having watched Kyerra for so long, he had picked up so many of her Dalish skills.

"Tie him down." The Master said finally obviously deciding to leave Kyerra alone for now. He was still not pleased that she would be present when they did to him what they planned. He would have liked her memories of him to be far different.

He was led over to a rack in the middle of the room and tied down firmly his stretched out arms above his head and his ankles to the other end.

The Master began to turn the wheel stretching him until his body was taut and uncomfortable but not yet feeling pain. He stopped intended to draw out the anticipation of the pain to come. Dario was waiting for his fear, he thrived on the essence of fear he had been able to draw from Zevran in the past.

Zevran gave him nothing but a casual stare, raising his eyebrows slightly as a mocking gesture. He knew what the Master wanted. He was damned if he was going to give it to him. He had been able to pry it from him in the past, but not now. Things were different now. He was free of them, free of their control.

It dawned on Zevran the irony of this fact. Here he was chained and bound with no way to escape, but he was free.

He looked over at Kyerra and saw her tears.

"Dario you are a fool if you think to harm the Warden." "Let her go." Zevran said

"No!" Kyerra shouted "I will not leave you."

"She has at her right hand the King's Army at her beck and call." Zevran continued. "An entire regiment of Grey Wardens at her command on her left, I remind you. This is the hero of Ferelden, the Arlessa of Amaranthine, and held in high esteem by many people." He chuckled "She has fought against hordes of Darkspawn and battled the Archdemon and won. It would be unwise of you to harm her." "Kill me then you will only have her wrath to deal with. Hurt her and you will bring all of Ferelden down against Antiva, not a very wise career move for you to be the cause of it"

He saw his words had made sense to Dario. Zevran had known exactly what chord to strike in this man from the years of his service to him.

Zevran turned to "You must go Kyerra, there is nothing you can do for me, it's over." "You freed me my love, freed me from the Crows." "They will let you go, they are not stupid… at least they were not when I left." He shot a look at Dario.

Kyerra shook her head.

Dario laughed "You call this freedom? You are tied to a rack, bound with no hope of escape."

"Freedom is a state of mind Dario. I am freer than you are. There is nothing you can do about that…. You lose."


	7. For the want of a better title  LOVERS

**Lovers**  
><em>Zevran is as much a Lover as he is a Fighter. Is your Warden victim to his wiles? Show us! Just friends? Maybe take a crack at a lover from the past. Rinna's fresh on our minds after all!<em>

Fighting side by side, relaxing away from an adventure, or adventuring away from relaxation, just show us how they're together! This can be fluff, not really a kmeme prompt after all, but if it's 18+ in any way please do tag appropriately. Please take this as literally or figuratively as you like, everyone's concept of love is very different, and I'm excited to see variety.

* * *

><p>RATED: M<p>

**Time**: 1 1/2 hours

**Prompts**: 2

**Lovers**

Hawke was extremely pleased that she had taken Zevran up on his offer to "get to know her better" even if Fenris was now very pissed at her. _To hell with the frustrating tall glowing streak of male PMS_ were Hawke's thoughts as she tried to keep the seeping feelings of guilt quelled.

Three years she had waited for him to get his act together and the first she even is aware that he still so much as cared was when he had the audacity to try to shoo the only other attractive male elf in the whole Kirkwall away from her. Her itch had been intense and in dire need of scratching. With a mischievous smile as she recalled the events that followed, she could say it was well and truly scratched. She had intended to send the ex-crow on his way, but when Fenris had spoken for her like that, something inside her sparked her into accepting the ridicoulously handsome assassin's advances.

Beside her the insanely attractive blonde elf stirred in her bed.

"Ah, you have awoken before me my dear champion? I would have thought you to be still asleep. You must be exhausted." He chuckled knowingly as he leant over and kissed Hawke on the lips, cheek and throat.

"Spoiled your plan of quick escape, hmmm?"

"No, not at all, I am pleased you're awake… perhaps we can pick up where we left off… what were we doing now… oh yes I remember…" he smirked as he ducked under the sheet that was barely covering their naked bodies. Trailing kisses southward from her breasts, humorously making playful kissing sounds.

Hawke laughed because it was funny but also because she found herself ticklish now her desires were fully sated.

Zevran's head returned above board and with his head resting on his palm grinning said "Oh I see how it is. You have had your wicked way with me and now it is time for me to be cast back out into the street. Never let it be said that Zevran stays where he is not welcome." He bent down kissing the top of her hand gently "Addio il mio dolce. It was truly a pleasure. Perhaps that stupid elf of yours will wake up to himself soon yes?"

"Oh? Why do you call him 'my elf'?"

"It is all but obvious, except maybe to the blind, you both have a thing for each other. No?"

"Hmmph. Maybe once we did. But that is just one of those long love story's a person sometimes has and I won't bore you with it."

"Let me guess. You had a love affair and for some reason you now don't. Then for some other reason, neither of you have moved on. Ahh, a tale as old as time. How did I do?"

Hawke laughed again "Well yes that summed it up pretty much. However, you missed the part about him being an ex-slave and incapable of love. You also forgot about the stupid fool who never knows when to quit."

Zevran sat up, his face suddenly serious. "My dear if you truly love him then it is never too stupid to not give up."

"That is something I would not expect a hardened assassin to say."

"There was a time once one would not have heard me say such a thing." He paused and sighed softly. "There was a time I did not believe such a thing existed and I wasted so, much, time… and now, it is lost to me... forever."

Hawke was sure she could see glimmer of tears forming at the edges of his eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry…" she said.

Zevran turned and looked at her briefly and then nodded and turned away placing his feet on the floor, about to get up.

Hawke moved over behind him and placed a hand on his tanned well-muscled shoulder.

"I don't wish to pry, but if you want…need, to talk I'm happy to listen." Hawke said comfortingly.

"Not much to tell. I fell in love with the Hero of Ferelden. I am sure you are aware how that story ends. I didn't realise that I loved her, until the last few days before we faced the Archdemon together.

I didn't realise just how much, I loved her until after she was gone." Zevran stared at the floor as he continued. "Everything was supposed to work out fine. But for some reason all our planning failed.

Even still we had agreed to attack the Archdemon together. Taking no chances that one would be left behind without the other. That too failed and she died and I am still here." His fingers fondled gently a ring he wore in his ear. "This was hers, I gave it to her only days before she died and it is the only thing I have left now." He fell silent.

"I am so sorry Zevran, really I am."

With some effort he answered "Ahh, just old scars, hopefully they will fade in time." He struggled for a moment trying to cover the emotion that had surfaced. "Perhaps I am telling this to the wrong person yes? That silly elf of yours should be the one to hear my sad tale perhaps. Maybe after our little dalliance he will be jolted into putting an end to this impasse, hmm?" he smiled "Until then my dear I will be only too glad to keep you company in the interim. It is far too much of a crime for me to ignore. A woman as beautiful as you are sleeping alone."

"Oh really?" Hawke smiled.

"I am highly skilled in areas others than lovemaking – I can act as a bodyguard protecting you from unwanted suitors. I am sure there are many of those yes? I am an accomplished assassin, this of course you already know. I can also pick locks, shine armour…" he laughed "these days I can even do laundry… although I prefer duties in the bedroom when not on bodyguard duties. Not that I think you're incapable of guarding yourself mind you. I can think of nothing more desirable than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess." He flashed his most stunning of grins at her.

Hawke laughed. "Flatterer! That silver lined tongue of yours could convert a Qunari into wanton debauchery."

"I'll ask nothing more of you than you are willing to give, my dear. Say the word and I'll be on my way or I will stay. The choice is yours."

"Why do I get the feeling I am not the first to hear that speech? By all means stay I am sure I can find some use for you."


	8. CROSSOVER  Thedas Meets MiddleEarth

1.2k words of meaningless crap AKA Epic Fail - aimed at fulfilling this week's prompt – just because.

_**Once Upon a Crossover**_

_Ever wanted Zevran to run amok in Rivendell? Get hired by Voldemort to assassinate that pesky Harry Potter? Meet a strange kid with a red and white globe who's Gotta Catch 'Em All? Team up with the smexy hot Ezio Auditore in a dual assassination extraordinaire? Make passionate love with Spock during the ravages of __pon farr__? Wonder exactly how __does__ one make sweet, sweet love to that red-haired mermaid with the beautiful voice? If so, you are __sick and twisted__ welcome to this week's prompt!_

_BACKGROUND to STORY_

My fan fiction profile has part of the story of Gwynyyth the Ranger (in process of being transferred) – I left the story to play DAO – and then started on Zev's Symphony before completing Book of Gwynyyth leaving the two lovers (Legolas & Gwyn) un-united.

Zevran is really the cause of poor Legolas's angst but neither of them knows this. I really was focusing on the vast differences in the two worlds and the author of each character's approach to sexuality. It really has nothing to do with the characters themselves, and I am not making any particular statement about choices. It's just random, garbage that dribbled out of my brain this week.

* * *

><p><strong>LOST IN TRANSLATION<strong>

Zevran poked his head around the door at the entrance of The Hanged Man Tavern, carefully scanning the room for Isabela. Exhaling a huge sigh of relief at her absence he entered the dingy establishment.

The Lowtown establishment was a far fall in status from his favoured taverns in Antiva; regardless it had become his favourite place to hang out when his new friend Hawke was otherwise engaged.

It was nearly time for him to move on having done his good deed as an incidental matchmaker bringing the broody fluorescent elf and his love back together but as yet he had not decided what direction his life should take now.

He noticed an unusual but strikingly beautiful elf sitting in the far back corner of the large room. He sat listless and alone. Zevran sidled up next to his table.

"You look like you could use some company dear man." Zevran said.

The beautiful elf regarded him with sad grey-blue eyes. "By all means." He answered softly.

Zevran sat on the stool across from him and studied him for a moment. His had long silky smooth blonde hair that flowed down the length of his back stopping just in the middle of the small of his back. It was tied back with plaits in much the fashion as Zevran liked to wear his hair. He was tall and thin and meticulously groomed. Zevran concluded that he was not from around here.

"Let me introduce myself." Zevran said finally "I am Zevran Arainai, my friends call me Zev."

The beautiful elf looked at Zevran "My name is Legolas Greenleaf; I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Where are you from my good man, if you permit me to ask?"

"I hail from Middle Earth."

Zevran's eyebrow quirked at Legolas's manner of speaking. "I have never heard of Middle Earth it is perhaps far away, yes?"

"Extremely far away." The thin elf sighed.

"Hmm if you will permit me to question you further. What brings you to our lovely lands?"

"I am seeking direction." He answered glibly "For seven moon cycles - I have drifted aimlessly, waiting for my story to be finished. My love and I are waiting to be re-united in Rivendell and sail to Valinor. We were to marry and live happily ever after. She never arrived and I believe she stuck in limbo at a place called the Lonelands where she journeyed with a friend who was dying."

"Oh? I see… I think." Zevran said puzzled. "What do you hope to find here in Thedas that will give you direction?"

"I don't really know. Closure perhaps. To be truthful I was drawn here, not really knowing why I should come."

"Well my new handsome friend. You have found yourself in the right place and amongst the right people." He grinned "I am an expert in matters of the heart and more importantly the bedroom." Zevran paused a moment. "Would you like to accompany me back to my mansion, where we can pursue these matters more intimately?"

"What are you suggesting?" Legolas furrowed his eyebrows at Zevran.

"My dear man, you are lonely and in need of consolation. I am very skilled in the art of… relief of one's woes."

"I still have no idea what you are suggesting." Legolas said.

Zevran sighed "Do you want to get laid?"

Legolas stared blankly.

"Knock boots? Bump uglies? Make the beast with two back?"

The more Zevran spoke the more the expression of confusion deepened on Legolas's face.

"Tell me, my friend. How do babies get made in Middle-earth?"

Legolas paused and thought a moment "I don't really know – they just get born."

Now it was Zevran's turn to be confused. "They just appear? You don't know how they got there?"

"Ahh no." Legolas answered plainly.

"Have you ever lain with a woman… or a man?"

"What you mean sleep?" Legolas asked.

"No, no not really, ahhh…" Zevran scratched his head for the first time ever he was at a loss on what to say. Then the thought struck him. "Come, my beautiful new friend I will show you. Sometimes when words will not do, a demonstration is in order yes?"

Zevran grabbed the elf's hand and dragged him up the stairs and into one of the dirty back rooms. Zevran would have preferred the luxury of the Hightown Mansion for Legolas's education in the joys of sex.

Zevran closed the door and turned to embrace Legolas, and draw him in for one of his most sensuous kisses.

Legolas jumped back "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to kiss you. You have never been kissed?"

"Yes. Of course I have. I kissed my love just near the Imaldris Falls before I left with Aragorn on an important quest." Legolas said now slightly irritated. "I object however to kissing another, especially a man!"

"What you don't find me the slightest bit alluring? I don't tickle your curiosity a little?"

"Not at all. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving."

"No, no don't leave. I am sorry if I offended you, I truly did not mean it. It is just my way you see. I would like to help you with your problem, truly."

Legolas relaxed a little "Well I am not sure how you can."

"Tell me the name of your beloved."

"Her name is Gwynyyth. She is a ranger and friend of Aragorn."

"If you permit me I will travel with you to Middle-Earth and I can help you look for her. It seems to be my new purpose in life. Tell me are all the elves as handsome as you are in Middle-Earth?"

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

Zevran opened his mouth to speak and decided against it. "Nevermind."


	9. Dogs Eye View

**WEEKLY ZEVRAN PROMPT – WEEK ENDING 4 DEC 2011**

**Zevran's First Night**

_Not like Alistair's "First Night," oh no. We know all about __him__. :X No, this is the deal: this guy you know nothing about just tried to kill you (by you, I mean 'your Warden'), and for some reason you didn't kill him right back. Instead, you let him join your merry band! That's right, you took the viper to your bosom (get your mind out of the gutter, it's a classic statement), and your companions think you are ridiculously crazy, or at least far too compassionate than is intelligent. They, naturally, suspect the Crow Assassin is just waiting to murder them in their sleep or poison their food._

So after letting him tag along the rest of the day, now it's time to make camp, eat and sleep. Just how

_do__ you deal with this dangerous person, who was only a few short hours ago your deadliest enemy, in your midst?  
><em>  
><strong>Time :<strong> 1 ½ hours

* * *

><p><strong>DOGS EYE VIEW <strong>**- RATED G**

Kitty eyed the wounded stranger intently, drawing air deeply through his nostrils several times, to get a clear picture of the new person.

_This person smells funny_, Kitty thought, I_ do not recognise his scent, except that of blood, leather, oil and poison and his voice has a strange sound to it. He scented a trace of female on him and Kitty could tell he had mated the night before with the magical girl that now lay dead behind them. From the expression on the he-elf's face and the movements he made it was obvious he wanted to mate with his mistress too._

He glanced up to his mistress to see what opinion she had formed. Her face showed that she was holding close scrutiny of the man as he spoke.

_She is angry but unafraid of this person who has just attacked and she clearly does not wish to mate with him. Her followers were angry too but are not as brave as my mistress _he noted.

After a time of communication Kitty's mistress reached her hand down to the stranger and helped him to his feet. Kitty was quick to learn that the man-elf was to be a new follower of his mistress.

The wise hound wondered about the wisdom of this decision_. I will have to keep a close watch on this one until I am satisfied he means no harm to my mistress_. _ The way he looks at her is displeasing. He is like the wild wolves from the Korcari Wilds. Yes I will watch him very closely._

In a brief waft of air Kitty caught the scent of the poison from the man was on his mistress when she came close to him and he whimpered. His mistress looked at him and smiled.

"You keep a close eye on him ok!"

_No, mistress you are unwell - I can smell it on your wound. You have been poisoned_ the dog barked.

Kyerra patted Kitty gently on the head.

The pack walked along the road for a time and Kitty followed closely behind their new pack member keeping his full attention upon him until he noticed his mistress was becoming unwell. He whimpered again but no one responded.

The pack continued further for another length of time before his mistress alerted her followers that she was ill and unable to continue. The people found a place nearby to stop and they set up camp.

Kitty sat next to his mistress as she lay on her bed very sick from the poison. He was very worried.

_I am here for you mistress_ the dog whimpered to her. _I am glad they have tied the he-elf that made you sick to the pole_. Kitty glared menacingly at him. The elf did not appear to notice.

The Mabari detected the others did not like the elf much either, but they also didn't like his mistress and so Kitty didn't think their opinion mattered greatly.

The faithful war dog remained watchful as the people moved about the camp as they busied themselves erecting their dens. Finally sitting down to eat some food the nice red-haired girl had made and soon they all lay down to sleep and rest. Kitty's stomach rumbled, he was hungry, no one had fed him. Even the elf had been given food to eat and water to drink. Kitty whined as he yawned and rested his head upon his front paws.

_I will catch something to eat later perhaps when my mistress is better_ he decided_. I will not leave her side before then._

Kitty kept one eye fixed on the elf, who sat and watched sleepily from his place beside his pole. The dog could not help but wonder what he was thinking. The man was looking around the camp and watching the others as they slept. Every now and then he would glance at his mistress. The Mabari Hound suppressed the urge to growl a warning.

Not long after he saw the man-elf close his eyes a few times and soon he drifted off to sleep. The war hound was the only one that remained awake, watching for his mistress.

During the night, Kitty's mistress got much sicker and was moving about and making noises which eventually woke the elf. Swiftly freeing himself from the ropes and his pole he came over and knelt beside his mistress. Kitty braced himself ready to rip his throat out should he try anything.

Carefully Kitty watched as he looked over his mistress. The man-elf seemed to care that she was not well and wanted to help her. This pleased Kitty, no one else was here to help her. The elf bent down and lifted his mistress into his arms and left in the direction of the pond.

"Fear not my furry friend. I do not wish your Warden any harm. She is sick, and we need to help her yes? If you can offer any advice or assistance I would be very much appreciative."

Kitty smiled sensing no danger from the man and noticed he was smart enough to be a little afraid of him. He was beginning to like this funny smelling person. He seemed to be a very wise. No one except his mistress had ever asked for his help with anything.

Kitty followed the elf just to be sure.


	10. THE END

_**Zevran Weekly Prompt **__**– Week ending: Thursday Dec 15**_

_**Sacrifices**_  
><em>No, I don't mean the Ultimate Sacrifice. That would be too easy and there are dozens of such stories out there already anyway.<br>What I want is relationship sacrifices and compromises. They both have to give up something they liked, or get used to things that are annoying._

Time taken: 2 ½ hours

**THE END**

"What is the matter _emma vhenan_? I know something troubles you." Kyerra asked. "You miss your home, don't you?"

"My home is wherever you are my sweet." Zevran replied.

"Then you are bored with your life here in the Wilds?"

"No. It's not that, how can life be boring with you as my wife."

"Your sentiments are appreciated _emma lath_, but your silver tongue does not sooth my worry. We should have no secrets, please share with me your burden no matter what it is. Let us face it together." She pleaded.

Zevran sighed, "I am just wishing there was a cure for this taint of yours." He sighed again. "When you told me of the costs a Grey Warden pays, I thought little of it at the time, thinking I would be less likely to outlive you. I believed you and I would fall to some vile darkspawn attack or perhaps the Crows would get lucky one day and succeed. Yet here we both are, alive and well. My time in Antiva without you taught me the pain of not having you by my side. I fear now a life without you. The Crows were right in discouraging emotion, there is much more to lose when you love what it is you might lose. It has made me vulnerable and weak. It was that same weakness that caused us to cross paths in the first place. You gave me this life, one I didn't want at the time. Who am I without you now? "

Kyerra studied Zevran's face as she searched for the right words to say.

"You gave life I didn't want also, remember."

"Yes, I kept you from death many times, but now that I cannot prevent it and my purpose have come to an end."

"No Zevran your life has meaning without me. You survived the Crows, you superseded all your life dealt you; you crumbled an entire Crow cell on your own. You are more than just a beautiful and talented lover to me you know; you are an amazing man Zevran Arainai."

Zevran chuckled, "I think perhaps you are a little biased though hmm? I appreciate your words _il mio amora, _truly I do,but I am yet to be convinced. Perhaps it is better for me to try not to dwell on these unhappy thoughts and enjoy this time we have, yes?"

That conversation seemed like only yesterday, the truth was many years had passed but it was just as real to Zevran now as it had been then, as the memory of it bounded around inside his head.

Kyerra had begun to suffer more and more from the effects of the taint coursing through her blood. The time had come for her to make her last journey to the deep roads, as all Grey Wardens did. They had learned over the course of time that it was different for a female warden, the chance of Kyerra being made into a Broodmother rather than killed by darkspawn meant she must take her own life with a Grey Warden present to witness it was done. It was against the beliefs of a Dalish Warrior to take their own life, which meant she would have to be executed by her fellow Warden. This prospect was distasteful to Zevran that Kyerra, former hero of Ferelden to have her life end like a lowlife criminal.

Zevran had chosen to make the journey with her; he would end her life for her. When he proposed that he be the one to do it, she agreed.

The journey to Orzammar was long and slow, Kyerra needed to rest frequently. Even though they had acquired horses on which to ride, but finally they had arrived. Kyerra stood outside gazing up at the huge stone entrance, memories of their last visit here filtered through her memory. Zevran returned to her side after selling their horses to a merchant.

"Are you ready my love?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, let's go inside." Kyerra smiled bravely back at him.

They were greeted by the guard, who remembered them instantly and sent word ahead to the palace right away. He told them Bhelen would be offended if they did not allow him the honour of being their host.

Zevran liked the idea of them spending their last night together in comfort. Kyerra would relish sleeping in a cosy bed, and having servants wait on her endlessly; perhaps she would be convinced to stay a few nights.

_Here we are at last, the end of our journey together_, Zevran mused.

Kyerra did agree to a few nights, but in the end she was adamant to complete the reason for her journey. Zevran could not blame her for that. Deep down he knew she could not really enjoy herself knowing what lay ahead for them both, and he still had yet to break the news of his final decision.

Zevran looked at Kyerra next to him. Her expression was strained. He knew her physical pain was magnified by her mental anguish. The journey had taken the last of her strength, and he nearly was forced to carry her to her final destination.

In their company were five of the Dead Legion and two Senior Grey Wardens. They had moved away enough distance to provide privacy as they said their goodbyes.

"So Mr Assassin, have you a plan on how you intend to assassinate me," Kyerra laughed. "So it is that you managed to get your mark after all – when you mark someone you mean it, she pointed to the 'Z' shaped scar on the right-hand side of her abdomen."

Zevran glanced at her scar. "I guess that's true, I never thought of that… but it will do no good at least as far as the Crows are concerned, for I plan to make this final journey with you.

Kyerra turned to him and shook her head. "I suspected as much that you would do something like this. In many ways I am glad of your decision; it is less of a burden knowing I will not leave you behind. Is that selfish of me?" she hugged him as tightly as her strength would allow. "Are you sure of this? Think of all the sex you will be missing." She smiled weakly.

"Ahh yes, it is true, but they say death is not the end but a new beginning. I plan on lots of sex in this new life, one with no Crows and no taint. I think there is no time like the present to believe in such a thing, no? But yes, I am sure. I promised you foolishly that time I rescued you from Fort Drakkon that I would never leave your side again. Of course it wasn't long before I broke that promise to go to Antiva."

"That could not be helped."

"I know. Do you remember my last promise to you though?"

"Sharp razors would not keep us apart?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that one, well that works too but no I am thinking of the other before that, the promise we made to each other at our wedding."

"Hmmm… yes, that even in death we shall not be parted; but that was about our souls meeting eventually on the other side, not that you would join me in death."

"I know that. But that is the meaning of that promise to me now. It was you who gave me my life _amore; _I understand my purpose now and perhaps yours. My mother lived long enough to give birth to me and yours to you, yes? Your purpose was to end the blight, mine to make sure you lived to see it through. I made sure you lived when you sought death, even though it was because you refused to kill me when I sought mine, but it served the purpose well, do you agree? My task is completed as has yours."

Kyerra nodded as she thought it over and sighed. "It would be pointless me trying to convince you otherwise, would it not?"

"It would." He smiled.

"Then how do you propose we do this?"

"Well I have given the matter much thought."

Kyerra laughed little at the absurdity of him plotting their deaths. Zevran smiled understanding the joke and continued.

"I thought perhaps we could each plunge a dagger simultaneously here" Zevran gestured to his abdomen "if you are swift and plunge it hard and upwards it is quite fast and effective. Or we could use poison; I have brought three to choose from, varying in degrees of speed of death but also in suffering. Failing that we can jump hand in hand into the lava below. Which appeals to you the most _il mio cara_?"

"Daggers I think."

"Excellent choice, _la mia signora coraggiosa!"_ Zevran's eyes gleamed. "You know me too well; you knew it would be my way."

Kyerra smiled her eyes welling with tears. "_ma'arlath ir uth_."

"And I you," Zevran choked, emotion constricting his throat.

They both stood and hugged each other tightly for a long time before Zevran placed a dagger in her hand and closed her fist around it tightly, and positioned it for her. He looked her in the eyes and he placed his in the exact place on Kyerra, incidentally over the 'Z' shaped scar that he had put there all those years ago.

"_Vedilo dall'altro lato il mio amora_."

Kyerra nodded.

"_Un, due, tre_!"

The pair kissed as both daggers were thrust; hands released their grip and both weapons fell clattering upon the stone; two pairs of arms enfolded the other; both bodies dropped to the ground in tight embrace.

It was finished.

Italian Translation

_Il mio amora – my love fem_

_Il mio cara – my dear fem_

_La mia signora coraggiosa – my brave lady_

_Vedilo dall'altro lato il mio amore – see you on the other side my love fem_

_Un, due, tre – one, two, three_

Elvhenan Translation

_Emma vhenan__ – my heart_

_Emma lath- my love_

_Ma'arlath ir uth – I love you much eternally_


	11. Royal Treatment

My ZECRET ZANTA GIFT For SUE & her Dalish Elf Lyna - 2011

* * *

><p><strong>ROYAL TREATMENT<strong>

Zevran carefully secured the black silk blindfold around Lyna's beautiful green eyes. They were standing in the red carpeted hallway, before an elegant carved wooden door that led to their room for the night, at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Checking to see to that it was on properly, he flicked his hand at her face several times to see if she would flinch, but she didn't. It was safe to proceed.

"No peeking now," Zevran commanded her, playfully tapping Lyna gently on the nose. He gazed briefly upon his beloved Warden, a Blonde Dalish beauty whose affection he had won, and his heart fluttered slightly. He could tell she was anxious. He could barely hold back a smile of anticipation over what he had prepared for her. Zevran was very pleased with what he had achieved, and was sure she would be thrilled.

He had successfully employed Leliana's help for the day by keep Lyna busy exploring the marketplace in Denerim, while he worked tirelessly to execute his plans for this evening. His goal was to really show Lyna just how much she meant to him. He owed her so much and he knew he would never be able to fully repay her for the kindness and love she had given him, but he knew there was one thing she dearly desired and he had finally found it.

He wanted to give it to her tonight.

However, he was going to do it with _flair_ and _style_, combining everything from his vast experience on how to please a woman into one singular event. He was going to make her feel every bit the goddess she was to him in his eyes.

"What are you up to Zevran?" Lyna asked, finally giving in to curiosity. "You and your games." She tried to laugh casually but couldn't quite pull it off.

"If you are ready to enter _la mia amora_ you will soon see." Zevran whispered into Lyna's ear causing a shiver to run down her spine. Zevran smiled when he saw her shudder momentarily.

He slowly turned the metal knob of the door and gradually pushed it open, knowing it would creak as he did. He knew Lyna's senses would be highly wired by now, all part of his plan to add to the effect. Lightly he placed a hand in the small of her back.

"Onward, my love," he encouraged.

Tentatively Lyna stepped into the room, one step at a time, relying on Zevran to guide her. Zevran stopped her progression by gently holding her around the waist with both his hands.

"Okay, stop there," he said softly.

He left her and crept over to the door to close it quietly, keeping his eyes on Lyna as he did. He smiled again as he watched her straining to listen to his movements in an effort to work out what he was up to.

Lyna strained to make out what Zevran was doing. The air in the room was warm and it was filled with a beautiful aroma. Lyna breathed in deeply and released her breath raggedly.

Suddenly she heard the door quietly close. She panicked briefly, wondering if he had left her. Unsure what she was supposed to do she stood awkwardly. It seemed like ages passed before she felt his warm calloused hands upon her arms, as he grasped her gently and turned her around. Leisurely and with deliberate care he undressed her, removing every item of clothing until she was completely naked.

She heard Zevran sigh in appreciation.

"I never tire of your exquisite beauty, my dear."

Lyna felt Zevran's lips caress her fingers lightly in soft quick kisses, then her wrist, trailing along to the soft join of her elbow, then up her arm and to her neck, ending their journey at her lips. Firmly his lips captured hers as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

She felt the soft leather of his tunic against her bare skin and she moved even closer, wrapping her own arms around Zevran's neck. He smelt of leather oil, and the familiar scent of his soap fragranced hair and skin. He was always so meticulously clean, never wasting time on those rare occasions when he did get filthy to restore his state of pristine grooming. He always smelled so wonderful.

After a moment Zevran pulled away and left her standing alone again. Lyna could hear him rummaging around and sound of material rustling.

He was soon beside her once again. Zevran placed her arm around his neck, scooped her up into his arms and carried her a few paces. She felt his naked skin against hers and she knew he was now bare-chested; she could feel his muscles rippling against her body as she lay in his arms. Slowly she was lowered down, warmth radiating up to greet her skin. She felt steam embracing her, giving way to luxuriously warm water slowly surround her lower body.

_I'm in a bath,_ she realised quickly.

Zevran untied her blindfold and she blinked a few times before looking around the room.

The room was adorned in candles. Lyna gasped in delight: it reminded her of a cave she once visited that was lit with glow worms. It was one of the most expensive rooms in the tavern, judging by the sheer size of the room and large bed in the centre. The furnishings were top class: carved wood furniture, velvet coverings and matching drapes. The bed had four huge pillows, and it looked like the sheets were smooth and silky. It must have cost Zevran a fortune; Lyna swiftly pushed away any thoughts about how he must have obtained the funds for such extravagance.

"Oh, Zevran, it's wonderful!" She splashed the warm water she was sitting in lightly. It was filled with a beautiful mixture of sweet smelling oils.

It was then that she noticed Zevran was dressed in only a white loin cloth. Lyna bit her lip but smiled. His tanned body was illuminated by the candles around the room, his firmly defined muscles accentuated by the shadows the tiny lights cast.

"I am yours completely for the night, your whims mine to fulfil. Ask _anything _of meand I will give it to you. It is my wish that you, my goddess are worshiped as such, at least for tonight." Zevran smiled faintly.

"_Anything_?"

"Anything." He affirmed her request with a single nod.

"For your pleasure, while you think of how you wish to take me up on my offer, let me start by giving you a royal massage; only afforded by the wealthiest of clients and given by the most expensive… 'Artisans'."

Zevran smiled luridly as he knelt down and took a vial of strong smelling oil pouring a little of its contents into the palm of his hands. Gently putting the vial back down, he rubbed his hands together a few times to warm the oil and gently took hold of her feet that were jutting out over the top of the large copper tub and began to massage firmly. First the balls of her feet, then up and between each toe before moving up the sides before stopping at her ankles. He repeated the same process on the other foot.

Depositing more oil into his palm, he began to massage the calves of each leg in turn.

It felt so relaxing, Lyna found herself closing her eyes and sinking deeper into the tub, abandoning all care as she gave in to the soothing caresses of her lover.

Only when she felt his hands work their way up her thighs, did she cock one eye open to spy the expression on Zevran's face. He had anticipated her action and smiled at her knowingly. He then began to concentrate on her arms up to each shoulder.

After several minutes Zevran stood up and moved around and knelt behind Lyna, and began to massage her shoulders and neck. She felt the warmth of his breath as he leaned in closer, she expected him to kiss her, but he refrained.

"What next, my goddess, have you a whim for me to fulfill?" He purred seductively.

Lyna melted; she loved it when his voice dropped into his sexy deep lilt, and he knew it drove her wild, so there was no doubt it was intentional.

"I should like you to remove what you are wearing and join me in here."

"As you wish," Zevran bowed dutifully.

Lyna giggled. She couldn't help it.

She watched excitedly as Zevran removed the scant white cloth from around his waist seductively. Lyna smiled and licked her lips; she could see he was already aroused. His body was now glistening with sweat, his eyes heavy with desire.

Carefully he stepped into the bath between her legs, Lyna sat up more to allow him more room as he sat down. Lyna began to scoop handfuls of water over his body, rubbing and washing him down. She loved to touch him, running her fingers over the extensive curves of his well-formed muscles, tracing the patterns of his tattoos.

"And now?" he asked.

"Kiss me." She smiled.

Zevran kissed her softly at first; the intensity grew along with their combined passion.

"Touch me." Lyna gasped.

Zevran obeyed caressing Lyna in all the places she enjoyed, in the way he knew she loved.

"Take me to the bed." Lyna murmured, her eyes blown wide with desire.

Dutifully Zevran stood his face soft with want; carefully he lifted Lyna out of the bath, being careful not to let her slip from of his hands.

Setting on her feet for a moment, as he gently patted dry the excess moisture from them both, before sweeping her up once again into his strong arms. Smoothly he carried her across to the large bed and placed her in it, crossways so her legs folded over the side of the bed.

Lyna shivered briefly in response to the coolness of the luxuriant sheets. Zevran had succeeded in making her feel like a goddess, and not just any goddess: a _royal_ goddess. Her heart swelled with adoration.

"Fret not, _la mia bella signora_, I shall soon have you warm." He chuckled as he began to kiss his way from her breasts all the way down her body. Lyna groaned with pleasure, and she ached for him.

"Make love to me, Zevran." She commanded.

He obeyed expertly.

Making love was wonderfully intense. Afterwards, she rested, still naked, in his arms, her head against his chest, soaking in the warmth of his naked body against hers. Zevran gently stroked the length of her arm as her senses buzzed from the overload of pleasure she had received. Content she allowed herself to be gently lulled by the rhythm of his breathing and the steady thud of his heart against his chest in her ear.

"I love you, Zevran." Lyna breathed. "I hope saying that doesn't spoil the moment for you, but I just have to say it, I know how you feel about love, but that doesn't stop me loving you."

Zevran sat up and kissed her lovingly in the forehead. "And I… love you."

Lyna sat up and pulled back in shock: she couldn't believe what she had heard. Her heart began to thump wildly.

"You are surprised, yes? Well, it is true, and I am sorry that I have been so slow in coming to the understanding of its meaning, but I have at last." Zevran sighed. "This is what tonight is about, my love. I wanted you to know this, you _deserve_ to know this. When I said ask _anything_ of me, I meant it, there is nothing I deny you. The most I have to give you is my life, such as it is. It is yours, as I am yours, for as long as you will have me."

"Oh… my… this sounds… like… a proposal, Zevran, is that what you… are saying… truly?" Lyna was astounded.

"If you wish it," he smiled warmly, "and I have this for you."

Zevran reached around to the chest beside the bed, and pulled from it a box.

"It is the earring you refused to take from me the other day; you wanted me to give it to you as a token of affection. I did not know how to do that. Since then, I have had time to think about what it was you asked of me, so here it is: not just a thank you but a symbol of my feelings for you." He paused. "Will you accept it from me now?" Zevran asked, his eyes wide open with deep affection, and heartfelt sorrow.

Zevran wished he could take back the pain he had witnessed in her eyes, when he first offered the ring, when he couldn't give her what she had asked of him then. She had refused his offering gracefully, telling him why. He grimaced internally as he remembered how he had yelled at her; she had even flinched at his anger toward her. Even still she continued to love him, and accepted him as he was and made no more demands of him, nor held a grudge against him.

Lyna's hand rushed to cover her mouth, stopping herself from crying out, as she looked at the earring Zevran held in his hand as he offered it to her. Tears welled in her eyes before spilling over her cheeks. She was overcome with joy.

"Of course I will." Lyna threw her arms around Zevran and hugged him tightly around the neck before kissing him firmly on the lips. "I ….I didn't think… you ever would." She cried.

Zevran reached forward and removed an earring Lyna already wore in her ear and replaced it with his.

"I truly love you, _amora_." He kissed her gently.

"You meant it… about forever I mean?"

"Yes. Yes, I meant it, forever."


	12. I Need Your Help

Zevran Prompt Challenge - Week Ending 23 Dec 2011

Decisions, Decisions  
>Someone has to make a decision. It may be a serious one, influencing his whole life, or a difficult one, like what dress to wear this evening? Zevran wants to help, maybe in the best interest of the decision-maker, perhaps in his own interest. The decision-maker may be a companion or any other NPC, but NOT an in-romance-with-Zevran Warden (but the warden may be the theme of the decision).<br>Variant: Zevran has to make a decision and some other one wants to help.  
><strong>Bonus Points: If the other part is someone who would normally not ask Zevran for help andor the other part is not aware of Zevran influencing him.**

Time Taken : 2hrs

* * *

><p>"You wanted to speak with me my exotic magical goddess?"<p>

"Spare me you ludicrous obsequiousness," Morrigan sneered.

Zevran's languid grin quickly changed into a feigned expression of hurt and he sighed dramatically.

"Yes. I wanted to speak with you, but I am fast regretting that decision. As hard as it _maybe_ for _you _to comply, do you think you could be _serious_ for just a moment?"

"Oh but my lovely mage, I was serious; could you not tell?"

Morrigan sighed and threw up her hands "Forget it. Go." She turned and retreated into her tent.

Zevran paused a moment deciding upon the wisdom of pursuing Morrigan and weighing up the risk of being turned into a frog, against his desire to assist her (which was very little) in whatever was ailing her; however his curiosity was another matter entirely. He had discerned quickly the worry she was experiencing simply the expression she wore during the short exchange. Wisdom was over-ruled by curiosity, as it often was with Zevran and he carefully followed her.

"I am sorry Morrigan, I promise for at _least_ a moment I will be serious while you unload whatever burden it is you carry. Go ahead."

Morrigan considered for a moment if Zevran's intent was genuine and in conclusion conceded to continuing.

* * *

><p>oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox<p>

Zevran learned a horrible truth about Morrigan; Morrigan was born for the primary role as being a replacement part for her mother Flemeth; who it turned out was indeed THE Flemeth of Legend; the notorious "Witch of the Wild". To be more exact an entire body replacement, more than part replacement, as Morrigan had phrased it - 'a body bag waiting to be filled'.

Morrigan had consulted Zevran on his opinion on what she should do, knowing he was as unbiased by emotion and would see her request in the same light as she would, something that had to be done. The gravity of what she relayed to Zevran did not escape him, nor was he surprised, it would have to be such to cause Morrigan to humble herself to such a low point as to approach Zevran for his advice, given how reprehensible he was in her eyes.

Zevran sat and listened to her unfold her long tale to him. He allowed his eyes to roam casually from time to time, unnoticed by the mage, drawing away his attention on more than one occasion from the conversation, to lust spawned imaginations of the two of them entwined within her tent.

The conversation ended with her requesting him to perform the job of _assassinating_ her mother; since he had agreed with her wholeheartedly that Flemeth needed to be dealt with, if Morrigan was to live without the shadow of the prospect of her becoming her mother's _new_ body looming over her.

Naturally Zevran saw a way in which he could help himself with something, well two things actually, while at the same time helping out Morrigan.

**Night 1**

"Knock, knock. May I enter?"

"Come in Zevran." Morrigan replied.

"How are you my dear mage, tch tch, do not answer that for I already know the answer which is why I suggest a massage."

"Oh no you don't assassin, you are not going to touch me with those hands of yours, and maker only knows where they have been lately.

Zevran chuckled knowing full well they had been. "My dear mage, I am fastidious with my physical hygiene as you are well aware, although I think you see it as vanity. I expected you to try and refuse my offer under one guise or another. I promise you though I will not be more intimate than you allow, cross my heart. I am brave but even I know when not to dare wrangle with such a deadly opponent."

"Hmmph. Why, do I _no_t believe you, I wonder."

"Come now, you deserve a little fun do you not? You are so tense; all this worry is unflattering for a face as lovely as yours."

"Oh I suppose so, but I'm warning you, one stray finger and you will regret it _a very long time"_

Zevran swallowed. That he did not doubt. He would have to tread carefully.

"So let's get down to discussing the details of our plans yes? There is much I need to learn about your mother."

**Night 2**

"It is me, here I am."

"Enter."

"Good evening once again. Tonight I have brought some wine and cheese. I know I am spoiling you a little, the wine will help you relax even more while I work more on those dreadful kinks you have in your neck. The cheese because you are looking thin, you need to eat more, it is also a very fine cheese that you will find enhances the flavour of this particular wine."

Morrigan sighed. "Okay pour me a glass."

"Okay, now down the planning – remove you clothes and lie down first though, unless you would like me to do the honour," Zevran quirked an eyebrow.

Morrigan just flashed him a deadly stare.

"Just some levity, my _deadly_ mage, the atmosphere is … still so tense."

**Night 3**

"What have you brought this time?" Morrigan asked as Zevran scrambled through the flap to her tent.

"Scented candles – for the purpose of clearing the mind and further relaxation, your kinks are particularly stubborn but I think I am nearly there no? How are you feeling more relaxed thanks to my skill, go on you can admit it no-one will hear you." Zevran jested.

"Well, yes, I do actually feel more _relaxed."_

"Good to hear," Zevran said as he carefully lit the myriads of candles he had laid out around the tent. "Now you know the routine by now," He grinned.

Morrigan smiled slightly back.

"So where were we in the planning now? Ah yes, I remember now…"

**Night 4**

"Well I think I am well enough prepared for this mission; there will be no more need for me to visit your tent, after this night. Your kinks are all but gone."

Zevran began to sing softly  
><em><br>"la sinfonia che vedo in thee,  
>canzoni a me,<br>canzoni di alito sul mio collo,  
>canzoni dei chiodi sulla mia parte posteriore,<br>canzoni di bisbigli del prossimo di alla mia bas_e"  
><em><br>_"What are you singing?"

"An old Antivan love song my dear." *(see note at foot of page)

"You sound,... well ... nice."

"Why thank you. Tonight's massage should do the trick. I was not lying about the skills I've picked up over the years"

"No. You weren't. I have to say, you are extremely talented at this."

"That is only the beginning of my talents my dear, that I have also not lied about. Ah, but before you are angered, I have not forgotten my promise to you, no intimacy unless invited, and I have kept my word no? I will not destroy this trust I have built with you by transgressing tonight."

"Oh?"

"Hmmm?" Zevran smirked as gently kneaded the base of Morrigan's neck, continuing with long firm stroked down the tops of her shoulders.

"I am impressed by your resolve and self-control."

"Again I could impress you further, I am sure of it, but let us change the subject…"

"No by all means continue…"

"Oh? Was that an invitation to talk about it… oh would you prefer me to demonstrate? You have often said I talk too much…." Zevran asked quietly his face lowered near her neck.

"Clever…" Morrigan laughed lightly.

Zevran bent down and brushed his lips upward against the join of her neck and shoulders.

Morrigan moaned….

"No wait stop! I am not the victim of some wager of yours with that slimy mage am I? Because if I am…"

"I know. I know, I will live to regret it; but of course no; no, you are not." Zevran pulled back from trailing kisses down towards Morrigan's breasts "I am a little hurt to think after all this time together you still think so ill of me, I would have thought you trusted me perhaps a little more." Zevran pouted.

"Ok then, continue as you were."

Zevran continued as he was.

They made love and it was everything Zevran had dreamed it would be with the exotic beauty.

* * *

><p>"So I see you have won our bet."<p>

A familiar voice asked as Zevran snuck quietly into his tent.

"Ahh, Anieran, I wasn't expecting you to be here. I am too weary to struggle with your cryptic manner of speech tonight?"

"You scored with Morrigan didn't you – I have to say I am impressed. I will give you the gold in the morning."

"No need my friend. I have yet to 'score' I am afraid; that territory is yet to be conquered."

"Really? Wow, okay, then I guess I'm not that impressed after all; perhaps you have lost your touch."

"Perhaps my friend, perhaps; now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get some sleep."

"What no lurid suggestions that I join you?"

"I am afraid not, tonight, my greatest need is sleep."

Anieran cocked an eyebrow and studied Zevran as he lay down wearily on his bed.

"Ok, goodnight… then."

"Goodnight my friend."

Zevran smiled a contented smile as drifted into a deep restful sleep.

**THE END**

* (_The sympony I see in thee, whispers_... you know the rest... in italian)


	13. Reconnoitre

**Into the Tent : **_Wait, it's not what you think! _

_For this prompt, the Warden (or any other character!) has decided that the best way to learn what our favorite Antivan elf is all about is to observe his tent* and what he keeps in it while Zevran is away. What does the character discover inside his tent? Something he/she likes? Something alarming? Zevran's secret stash of [?]? _

_It could be something very serious/shocking, that will alter the character's perception of Zevran forever; it could be something sweet and touching; or it could just be something hilarious! And: Does the character get caught in the act? (Alternatively, Zevran could be using this as a method of gathering information about the Warden or another character.)_

_* doesn't necessarily have to be a tent, of course_

* * *

><p><strong>Reconnoitre<strong>

Time Taken: 1 hour  
><em>Deadline:<em>Saturday, January 14th 2012

Rated T

* * *

><p><strong>Background:<strong>

**Kyora is a ronin assassin - mercenary. Beautiful and deadly. A fiery red head, she is known as The Black Widow Assassin, she has a special way in which she brings death to her target.**

**She has infiltrated Warden Kyerra's camp with the intention of finishing the job that Zevran failed. She is pre-Taliesen, and hired by Ignacio before they arrive in Denerim.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>MT<strong>_

_Ordinary things you would expect: potions, vials of strange looking concoctions, an assortment of dried herbs & powdered substances. Nothing out of the ordinary except the tiny humanlike skulls, now they intrigue me._

_**LT**_

_I found various books of different topics: ballads, short stories, and an unabridged version of The Chant. Tucked away secretly were some saucy romance novels, despite what she claims about 'urges', I believe our little ex-chantry sister's are considerable, something that can be used to my advantage in the future I am sure._

_**ST**_

_A book – The Qun._

_**AT**_

_This was the most interesting so far: one pair of female smallclothes, I believe to be Morrigan's, an amulet that looks as though it has been broken and repaired, and a toy warden doll. Finally, a portrait of a middle aged dark-haired man with tanned skin, medium beard, who bears no family resemblance I can only wonder who the mystery man is, a lover perhaps?_

_**KT**_

_I have no details on the other warden; she is Dalish and appears to have no possessions other than the clothes she wears, her bow and quiver full of arrows, and a pair of intricately designed daggers._

* * *

><p>"A-hem," the sound of a cough, came from behind.<p>

Kyora spun in a tight circle and looked up to see the very angry ex-crow glaring at her.

"You have to the count of ten to tell me what it is you are doing before I cut your throat," the blonde assassin hissed.

Kyora changed position slowly so she was on her knees and smiled, "Why it seems I am doing no different than what you have in the past." She tapped the book, "very interesting reading."

"How so?"

"Well saves me the trouble now doesn't it," Kyora smiled again languidly. "Come now, surely you don't condemn me for wanting to know more about those I travel with? Were your reasons so different?"

"That was a long time ago my dear, I forgot I even had the book still."

"Interesting, they are not _aware_ of this fact… I suppose?"

Zevran eyed Kyora carefully; her look was extremely catlike; the kind of look a cat would have, if it had just discovered where the secret mouse hole was.


	14. NoSoFluffy

_**Author Note**: I have had 2 weeks away from writing and too much Skyrim - I found writing this harder than usual. I only edited it according to Spell/Grammer check and so it is kind of sloppy I think. Forgive me for now - it will be amended if needed in the future... maybe :)_

_However I should note this is a draft of something that will happen in Erase in the future, it will be expanded greatly and much more detail given to what Zev actually did... I chose fade to black for the Prompt - for rating reasons._

* * *

><p><strong>No More Mister Nice Guy!<strong>_  
><em>  
><em>There are times when sometimes it's so nice to be <em>_not__nice. We all love our assassin so much, sometimes we forget where he came from, what he's done and what he's capable of._

It doesn't have to be set in the past, but I want a story of a ruthless Zev.

**Time Taken:** 1 ½ hours  
><strong>Deadline:<strong> Tuesday, January 31, 2012 10PM GMT

"Alistair, you and Kitty get Kyerra back to the Arl's Estate. I will join you there shortly, there is something that needs attending to," Zevran said bluntly, as he turned and slinked off before Alistair could argue.

Zevran re-entered Fort Drakon the same way they had only just exited. Silently he crept through the myriad of passageways until he found himself in the cold dim hallway that led to the sleeping quarters of the guard's barracks. Images of Kyerra's damaged almost lifeless body circulated through his thoughts. _They will pay dearly for what they did _he meditated venomously. Zevran's anger seethed and bubbled like a pot left too long on a stove top, threating to spill over. _Calm yourself Zevran, do not lose your control _he counselled silently.

He pulled out a vial of greenish coloured liquid, retrieved a rag from inside his leather armour, and doused it with the liquid. Slowly he raised his arm and soundlessly removed one his daggers from its leather sheath. His hands clenched and relaxed several times around the intricately carved wooden handle as he prepared himself mentally for his strike. He waited quietly and listened, alert for any guards that may still be awake. He heard only the ragged snores, and heavy breathing from the room's inhabitants.

He snuck up to the open doorway and peered into the room. It was quite dark inside; the only light was what spilled into the room from the hallway and a small amount that filtered in through a small window at the end of the stone prison like room. Zevran listened again before moving further into the room. As his elven eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out several sleeping forms. Quickly and expertly, he mapped out his swift course of action.

He sidled up to his first victim; in one deft movement, he covered the man's face with his strong free hand that was holding the rag. There was no struggle, Zevran continued to the next bed and repeated the process, until one by one all the sleeping guards were out to it, without a hitch.

Zevran smiled malevolently, _so far so good, it is good to have not lost your touch no? All right, now for the best part…_

By the time Zevran arrived back at the Arl's Estate, the day's first light was already breaking. He went straight to Kyerra's bedchamber. Soundlessly he walked over and kneeled at her bedside, glancing at Wynne who sat on a stool on the other side of Kyerra's large wooden bed.

Wynne's reply to his unspoken question was grave, "we have done all that we can for her physically Zevran. Those wounds we cannot help with, will be up to her."

Zevran nodded solemnly. "She can do it; she is strong enough to beat this setback."

He gazed at Kyerra's pale and much bruised face. "You can get over this_ amora, I_ know you can." He turned to look at Wynne again, "you can go now I will stay with her. I will let you know if you are needed."

Wynne opened her mouth to argue but wisely thought better of it and simply nodded. "I suggest you should wash first though." Wynne gestured to his blood soaked armour and body. Zevran had not paid any notice to his bloodied state; his focus had been entirely on getting back to Kyerra's side.

A quiet knock on the door woke Zevran from his restless sleep.

"It's only me, Leliana, is it okay to come in?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"The same I think, she has not stirred. She will, when she is ready."

Leliana nodded. "You should know all the nobles are making quite a fuss this morning, the Arl looked incredibly stressed. It is over the many deaths of Fort Drakon guards last night, I heard. Apparently, _someone_ snuck into the barracks and murdered the guards on duty and castrated the rest as they slep but left alive. No more was said about the matter, I will let you know if I hear more. There is a lot of pressure being put on the Arl at present though, but no one is really saying anything."

Zevran nodded, "Thank you Leliana. Now if you do not mind, I have an errand that I would like you to run for me, I do not wish to leave the Warden's side right now."

"Of course, Zevran, anything you would like."

Zevran's eyebrows rose slightly as he nearly responded in his usual lurid way, but this time he did not follow through. As rare as it was, he could not summon his humour.


End file.
